Trust Me
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Sequel to The New Torsson. As crushes and love lives become more important friends become enemies and trust is tested. EmmaxTancred charliexolivia dagbertxalicia and lysanderxalicia.
1. Snow

**Chapter 1: Snow**

Alicia looked out her bedroom window. It had been snowing for hours. She looked down and saw a very depressed looking Tancred stomping into the house. Tancred had wanted snow. Anyone watching him might have said he'd succeeded. But anyone in this house would have thought different. Because just by looking at it Alicia could tell that Tancred had had nothing to do with it. The snow had come all on its own.

And that might have depressed Alicia more than it depressed Tancred. Because Alicia knew the reason Tancred was losing control over his powers. She also knew that if Tancred knew the truth, he would deny it. Because the truth was that ever since he'd started dating Emma, he'd begun to lose control over his endowment.

It wasn't that she hated Emma, because of this. Exactly the opposite. Alicia had nothing against Emma. Emma was one of her best friends in the world.

She heard Tancred stomping up the stairs. He looked into her room and saw her watching him.

"What?" he asked. From his tone of voice she could tell he was in a bad mood.

Alicia looked at him blankly. "So, it didn't work?"

Tancred stomped past her and slammed the door to his room.

Alicia knew she hadn't sounded very sympathetic at all. But, she hadn't meant to. Because if there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was self-pity.

**What did you think? There were so many good reviews to my first story; I wanted to type the second one quickly. If any of you plan on writing a story and you want to put Alicia in it you can. I think it would be pretty cool if she showed up in another story. Read and Review Please!**


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

"Alicia, do you want us to drive you to my house?"

"Nah, that's okay Liv. I'd rather walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Is Emma still coming?"

"No. She called a few minutes ago. She said it's going to be a busy weekend so she decided to stay and help at the bookshop."

"I'll be there in a few minutes Liv. Tancred needs to use the phone."

"See ya" Olivia said as she hung up. Alicia also hung up.

"Here" she said as she thrust the phone at her brother "I don't see why you're so anxious to call him. You could've walked to Lysander's house faster."

Tancred took the phone, went up the stairs, and closed his door. Alicia rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs after him to finish packing. This week had been pretty stressful. Staying over Olivia's house was always fun, so that should fix her mood.

**In Tancred's Room…**

"Hey Sander."

"Hey Tanc. Is she gone yet so I can come over?"

"Not yet, she's leaving in a few minutes.

"Why do I have to wait until she's gone?"

Tancred lowered his voice. "I don't want her eavesdropping. Look, I'll explain when you get here. Wait a minute… I heard the door close. I think she's gone. It's safe to come over."

Lysander laughed "Okay. I'll be over in a minute." He hung up.

**A minute later…**

"So what did you have to tell me?"

The two boys were sitting on Tancred's floor, with the door closed.

"Sander do you think Alicia's changed since she started … dating Dagbert?"

"Still having trouble saying the words dating Dagbert?"

"Just answer my question."

Lysander sighed. "What do you mean by changed?"

"I don't know… it's just… well ever since she started …dating Dagbert it seems like… her personality has gotten darker."

"I think she's changed in a good way."

"What?! How?"

"Tanc, Alicia always had a part of her personality that was sly, dark, and mischievous. You just didn't notice it before. Since she started dating Dagbert she's opened up more. She's started talking more, so you notice it more."

Tancred thought about this for awhile.

Finally he sighed and said "You know what? This is way too confusing. Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Like scaring the snobby kids in our neighborhood with our endowments and not caring that it's completely irresponsible. Like we use to do when we were younger."

Lysander laughed as they headed out the door. This was the way a sleepover was supposed to go!


	3. The Sleepovers

**Chapter 3: The Sleepovers**

Tancred and Lysander ran from the house laughing. They'd just scared Cory Showl. He'd made fun of them for being endowed from day one, often causing Tancred to erupt with a storm. "Wow" said Tancred "I haven't had this much fun in a while!"

"No kidding!" said Lysander "My dad would kill me if he knew I was abusing my endowment though."

"Hey, who's endowed? You or him?"

"Hey Tanc, do you remember what your mom said about being home before dark?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's dark out."

"What?!" screeched Tancred as he was brought back to reality. He was about to take off but Lysander's next sentence stopped him.

"Wait Tancred. There's something very important I need to discuss with you."

Tancred looked at his friend quizzically. In a second Lysander had gone from cheerful to serious.

"What?"

Lysander's face broke into a grin. "Race you back!" he yelled as he took off running. Tancred laughed as he bolted after his friend.

**At Olivia's House…**

The atmosphere in Olivia's room wasn't as bright. "How did I get sucked into this?" moaned Olivia. Alicia was pacing around her room. According to Olivia her room was decorated with colorful acting props. According to Alicia her room was covered with a bunch of colorful junk. "Why don't you go to Lysander with your problems?" suggested Olivia "He puts up with your brother so he's obviously a better therapist than I am."

"Because Liv, I can't go ranting to him about his best friend."

Olivia sighed "What exactly is wrong with Tancred? You keep saying he's changed. How has he changed?"

"Well, ever since he started dating Emma he's started to lose control over his endowment."

"You're blaming _Emma_ because he's losing his powers?!"

"No! Of course not! And he's not exactly losing his endowment. He's losing control over his endowment."

"Because he had so much control before." Said Olivia sarcastically.

Alicia decided to ignore this comment "It's just that he's been so distracted and love struck lately. I don't know, I guess I just miss the way he used to be."

They went on like this for a while, but what they didn't know was that Emma had shown up after all. She was standing outside Olivia's door. And she'd heard every word.

**Hi guys! Sorry for not up dating lately. I've been busy. I don't own the Charlie Bone series, but I own this story! At least I can say that much! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Read and Review Please!**


	4. Windless

**Chapter 4: Windless**

Emma had planned on staying at Olivia's house for a while. It would've been fun surprising them. But instead she'd overheard them talking about her. It made Emma wonder, did they always talk about her behind her back? After hearing that Emma had rushed from the house only stopping long enough to thank Mrs. Vertigo for letting her in. On her way back to the bookshop she wondered who she could go to for help. Her fellow endowed were always around and willing to help, but Emma wasn't sure she wanted them involved in her personal issues. When she got to the bookshop she considered telling her auntie Julia, but she didn't want to do anything to make her worry. Her aunt had been very happy lately. Emma would hate to be the one to ruin that happiness. So Emma did the worst possible thing she could've done. She kept it to herself.

**Monday night…**

The atmosphere in the King's Room wasn't very bright. Tancred had, surprisingly, finished his homework early and was staring off into space. Or at least he was before Manfred noticed him.

"Torsson, get to work!" Tancred was way more distracted then usual. Normally he would've thrown all his emotion and anger into his next sentence. But apparently Manfred wasn't very high on his list of things to worry about. So his next sentence only had about half the anger it usually had.

"I've already finished my work."

Manfred glared at him. "Then find something productive to do!"

Tancred glared right back. "Since when isn't _thinking_ productive?!"

Manfred was really mad now, but Alicia spoke before he could. "It's time to leave." She said pointing at the clock.

Manfred looked up at it then turned back to them. "Get out of my sight." He snarled.

Once they left the King's room Everyone's mood seemed to brighten. Everyone's except Emma's. Because that scene in the King's Room had proved Alicia and Olivia right. There had been no wind coming from Tancred that night. Tancred really was losing his powers. And it was all her fault…

**Don't worry this story will have a happy ending! Read and Review Please! I don't own the Charlie Bone books. Wish I did though! **


	5. The Breakup

**Chapter 5: The Break-up**

Olivia noticed that Emma was being unusually quiet that night as they were getting ready for bed.

"What's wrong Em?"

"What? Oh… Uh, nothing. Why?" she asked nervously.

Olivia looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Well you're acting kinda weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma innocently.

"C'mon Em, you can't fool me."

"Nothing's wrong Liv." Emma insisted as they climbed into bed.

"If you say so" muttered Olivia as she fell asleep.

Emma did not fall asleep as easily. She had made up her mind and she was really dreading tomorrow.

**Tomorrow morning during break…**

Tancred and Lysander were walking around when Emma came up to them. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked miserable.

"What's wrong?" asked Tancred.

"Um… Tancred, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Lysander got the message and quickly walked away. He stood next to Alicia. They were both watching, but neither of them could hear what they were saying.

"So, what is it Em?"

"Tancred… I think it would be better for both of us if we weren't dating anymore."

"_What_?!"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she walked away.

"This doesn't look good." Said Lysander as Emma walked away. Emma looked more miserable than before and Tancred was just standing there, stunned.

"So she did hear us." Said Alicia.

"Why do you look like you're regretting something?" asked Lysander with a sigh.

"Well…"

"Do I really want to know?"

This time Alicia sighed. "We need to talk."

**Read and Review Please! I'll update as soon as possible! I still don't own Charlie Bone! I feel like an idiot putting all these exclamation marks in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Revenge

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

**With Alicia**

"You're kidding me." Said Lysander after Alicia had finished telling him what Emma had overheard.** "**That's horrible! Poor Emma!"

"I know. I feel terrible about it." She kicked the ground angrily and muttered "But that's just so fitting, isn't it? I got them together and I broke them up. It's my fault my friends are suffering. As usual."

"What do you mean?" When she looked up Lysander was staring at her like she was insane. "Alicia?"

Alicia longed to tell him what she meant. But that would require telling him about her past, something she just couldn't do. "Never mind." She couldn't tell her friends about her past. Not yet. She couldn't take the chance that they would hate her. First she'd get Emma and Tancred back together. Then she'd take that chance.

**With Tancred**

Tancred stood there stunned for a while. Then he continued his walk. A figure strolled up next to him. When he looked up he was surprised to see that it wasn't Lysander. It was Olivia.

"Emma just broke up with you, didn't she?" Olivia was blunt, but sympathetic. Tancred nodded wordlessly. He got the feeling he'd be asked that a lot. Olivia sighed. "That's terrible. And to think it's our entire fault!"

Tancred looked up surprised. "What do you mean? You and who else?"

Olivia explained it all to him and by the end Tancred's mind was searing red with anger.

**With Emma**

Emma had been holding back tears ever since she'd left Tancred standing there. In her group of friends she'd never been considered one of the strong ones, but when it came to her emotions she was usually one of the most controlled. Emma had been reluctantly let back in after she told the matron she didn't feel well. She'd been told to go to the infirmary, but instead she'd gone straight to the green coatroom. She stayed there until morning break was over. Emma hid when two girls entered the coatroom. She couldn't deal with confrontation right now. But she could hear their conversation.

"Alexa guess what?!"

"C'mon Jane, I hate guessing games."

"Tancred's single again!"

"No way! Who would ever dump Tancred?! He's like a god!"

"And I will be his new goddess." Alexa mused as they left the coatroom laughing.

Emma watched them go. Then she finally let the tears fall.

**Back With Alicia**

Alicia came out of math class in a bad mood. Math class always put her in a bad mood because she was no good at math. But today was worse. Emma hadn't shown up and Olivia had no idea where she was. Alicia paused and saw Tancred angrily talking to Dagbert ahead. She couldn't hear what was being said, but neither of them looked happy. Their conversation ended and Tancred glared at her as he walked past. Dagbert walked up to her and she got the feeling that by the end of their conversation she would be in a worse mood than before.

**That's the end of the chapter. Sorry for not updating in so long! A lot went into that chapter so Review Please!**


	7. Hatred Brews

**Chapter 7: Hatred Brews**

Dagbert didn't look any happier than she did.

"Hi…" he didn't really seem to know what to say after that.

"Hi…" she said warily.

"Um, Alicia?"

An idea hit her just then.

"Tancred told you to break up with me, didn't he?!" From the look on his face she knew she was right. She stomped off after Tancred. On her way over to him she picked up a chunk of wood that was lying on the floor. She was squeezing it her fist until she was about five feet away from Tancred. Judging that it was too hard to break in her fist, she chucked it at him. It bounced off the back of his head with a thwonk. He spun around, looking furious. As he spun around some of the pictures flew off the wall and shattered when they hit the ground.

Alicia noticed a crowd slowly gathering. The people in the crowd were the other endowed. It had become a well-known fact that Alicia was the only person who could match Tancred's temper.

"What was that for?!"

"You scared Dagbert into dumping me!"

"You made Emma break up with me!"

"Not on purpose! Emma wasn't supposed to hear any of that!"

That's when Manfred stormed in.

"Hey! Knock it off or it's detention for both of you!"

They both stormed off in opposite directions.

"And Torsson, I'd better not hear of you blowing apart the dormitory tonight!"

He slammed the door to his next class and the crowd slowly disappeared. Except for Emma. She'd heard the whole fight and was starting to think that no matter what she did, it only led to more problems. Breaking up with Tancred was supposed to fix everything. But she'd only mode things worse…

**Sorry if it sucked. But I had to post ****something**** after being brain-dead for so long. Read and Review Please!**


	8. Heartbroken

**Chapter 8: Heartbroken**

Surprisingly enough Tancred didn't cause any disruptions in his dormitory that night. For the rest of the day people had steered clear of Tancred and Alicia. Tancred's attitude hadn't improved much, but Alicia was much calmer. She was standing by one of the big windows in her dormitory that overlooked the courtyard. Olivia walked over to her. "What're you-whoa!"

You couldn't see the courtyard because of all the wind. There were grass, leaves, and dirt flying through the air.

"I bet he got himself locked out." Said Olivia.

"Nah, Lysander snuck downstairs a couple of minutes ago. I bet it's his job to let him back inside once Tancred's finished his temper tantrum."

The two girls walked to their beds and lied down. Lights out had been 20 minutes ago, so they'd been whispering in the dark. {Although Olivia's whisper carried about ten feet.}

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Next time you dye your hair green, dye it a darker shade."

"Why?" she asked sounding a bit offended.

"Because you look like a grape."

**The next morning…**

The next morning at breakfast Alicia sat next to Emma. The two of them hadn't really spoken to each other since Emma and Tancred had broken up.

"Hello."

"Hi." Said Emma. It was clear she was dreading this conversation.

"How are you?"

Emma sighed and looked down. "Look it's better this way…"

Alicia banged her fist on the table. Emma looked up, startled.

"No! It's not better this way! Tancred's heartbroken, and so are you!" Alicia got up and left the cafeteria. The whole room had gone silent. Dr. Bloor was watching with an amused look, but he didn't try to stop her. Tancred, Lysander, and Emma all got up and left too. The whole school knew what was going on so Tancred left out of embarrassment. Lysander left to go see how Alicia was and Emma left because she was in tears once again.

**Read and Review Please! Someone reviewed and told me that I don't put Charlie in my stories. This is true. This is because my stories are about Tancred and Emma. I have to put it under the Charlie Bone category. If there was a Tancred and Emma category I'd put it there. But there isn't, so I hope you liked the chapter! **


	9. Saturday

**Chapter 9: Saturday**

Lysander followed Alicia all the way to the art room. Usually she was more aware everything and everyone around her. Lysander watched her from the doorway. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was sculpting something. He'd been realizing lately how different Tancred and Alicia were. When Tancred was angry or upset he destroyed things. When Alicia was angry or upset she created things. He left quickly and quietly so that she never noticed he was there.

It was like this for the rest of the week. During lunch Alicia would try, and fail, to convince Emma to get back together with Tancred. Each attempt would end with her getting frustrated and working on her sculpture. She must've been trying to make something just as she pictured it in her mind because she restarted many times. {She's a bit of a perfectionist.}

On Friday, right before lunch, Lysander snuck into the art room and left a note on Alicia's project. He could tell it was a work-in-progress. At the moment it was just a clay disc. She must've worked hard to make it a perfect circle.

Lysander smiled when he saw her surprised face when she saw the note. He stayed long enough to see her smile as she read the note. She ran to the doorway to give him her answer, but by then he was down the hallway and around the corner. So she did exactly what Lysander had expected her to do. She sent him an answer telepathically.

_I'll be there._

**Saturday…**

On Saturday she met Lysander on the road in front of his house, just like they'd planned.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine" she answered "And you?"

"Okay."

"You don't sound particularly happy." she commented.

"I broke up with Lauren last night." he explained.

"Oh. Tancred told me that the two of you weren't doing so well."

"Yeah. Lauren kept complaining that she never saw me anymore. Then I went to her school concert last week." {By this time they were walking down the hill.}

"What happened?"

"Well after the concert, before she even realized I was there, a few boys started flirting with her and she did nothing to stop them. She's pretty popular at her school. Anyway, when I asked her about it later she got annoyed and said I wouldn't understand because I don't go to a normal school. Ever since then we'd been arguing."

"That's stupid." said Alicia "The concept of dating doesn't change just because you don't go to a normal public school."

"Exactly." Lysander sighed. "I don't know what happened. She used to understand the situation with our school perfectly. We used to have so much fun just being around each other."

They'd reached the park when they stopped walking.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Lysander.

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know. Did you have anything planned?"

"No, not really."

"Then we might as well walk around the park while we're here."

"Fine with me."

"Alicia?" said Lysander as they started to walk around the park.

"Yeah?"

"Were you upset when Tanc scared Dagbert into breaking up with you?"

"Not really, I was more angry then upset."

"At Dagbert for caving so easily? Or at Tancred for trying to get revenge for something you hadn't meant to do?"

"Both I guess. But things weren't going so great with Dagbert and I anyway."

"How?"

"Well do you know how some people fear losing control? I fear gaining control. It'd gotten so that I had so much of an influence over his decisions that he didn't make any without consulting with me first."

"You don't like being in control?"

"Having control over some things is fine. But having control over some**one** corrupts the mind. If I kept making his decisions for him I wouldn't have been any better than the Bloors. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah." said Lysander thoughtfully "I get what you're saying."

"We should go." said Alicia "I have to be home soon."

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Would you… be interested in going out with me?"

**Read and Review Please! When you review could you add what you think Alicia's answer is going to be and why? I don't own Charlie Bone, but I do own Alicia and the plot.**


	10. The Disc

**Chapter :10 The Disc**

Lysander waited patiently for her answer. The shock Alicia felt was obvious from the look on her face. Thankfully {from Lysander's point of view} It was a surprised look, not a disgusted one.

To Alicia the fact that Lysander had asked her out wasn't that much of a surprise. Olivia had been telling her for weeks that it was bound to happen eventually. But it didn't take the shock away from the fact that it had actually happened. Lysander was trying to keep his expression blank, and besides that it was obvious that he was trying to keep a blank expression he was doing a pretty good job.

"Um… Wow… I'm not sure what to say…"

"Just… tell me your answer. I'll be fine with it, whatever it is."

"Well, okay. Lysander, you're a really great friend. And I mean that, really, I do. But the thing is, I want it to stay that way. So I'll have to say no."

Lysander studied her eyes for a minute. "There's something else." he said slowly "Something you aren't saying."

"Wow, you're better at reading eyes than I thought."

"What is it?"

"Lysander, I don't think I ever could date you. I mean, I could go on a date with you. But even if I did, in my eyes I'll never be able to see you as anything more than a really good friend."

Lysander may have reacted differently if he'd been one of his friends, but because he was himself he just smiled in acceptance and offered to walk her home.

"I'd like that" she said with a smile " there's something I want to talk to you about anyway."

"Alright" he said as they started walking "what's up?

"You know that disc I was making? I finished it. I'm going to use it to finally get Tancred and Emma back together."

"How? And why are you so convinced you have to be the one to get them back together."

"Two reasons. One, it's my fault they broke up in the first place. Two, I can't take anymore moping. They're like lovesick and lovesicker. The sad thing is I can't tell who's worse anymore."

"Okay, so how is your disc going to get them back together? As big as an art fan as I am, I'm not insane enough to believe that clay works miracles."

Alicia took the clay out of her pocket and showed it to Lysander. Lysander stared at it in amazement. It was smaller now because she'd carved the edges of it. Instead of being a perfect disc, it was now in the shape of a storm cloud. She'd painted it like a storm cloud too. In it's center there was the outline of a red heart. {The background of the disc and the heart is storm cloud grey.} Inside the heart was a bird. Lysander guessed that the bird represented Emma and the storm cloud represented Tancred. Alicia handed it to Lysander.

"Turn it over." said Alicia. Lysander did as she said. On the back she'd written a message for the receiver. In black paint, as neat as she could, she'd written: Always in my heart, my thoughts, and my dreams.

"It's great" said Lysander as he handed it back "but how's it going to get Tancred and Emma back together?"

"I think they've had enough of me messing with their love lives. So you'll give this to him, tell him the plan, and then my mistake will be fixed!"

"Am I the only one who realizes how often I'm used to complete your plans?"

**Read and Review Please! Sorry to all those aliciaxlysander fans who wanted them to get together.**


	11. Thinking with your heart

**Chapter 11: Thinking with your heart**

Lysander and Alicia had the whole thing planned out. Last time they'd kept it their secret, but this time the plan couldn't be successful unless they let Tancred in on it. He would play the biggest part in this. I'm sorry if this is sounding pathetically mysterious.

The plan was that Alicia would give Tancred the disc and he would give it to Emma and apologize. This would all happen Monday night. The whole school would be at the music department's musical. The teachers were always so preoccupied with the drama department, it wouldn't be hard to get them back together during the show.

Of course they had to get through the day first.

Surprisingly, it went pretty smoothly.

The only thing that was even mildly interesting was during the first few minutes of Art class. There was a girl in Alicia's class named Sylvia. Sylvia was always annoyingly happy. Alicia often thought Sylvia cared **too** much about everyone else. When Sylvia came over it didn't occur to her that no one, especially not Alicia, was interested in Dagbert's misfortune.

"Hello Alicia."

"What dreary story have you come with today?"

Ignoring the comment, Sylvia said "Did you know Dagbert's father died recently? It must be so sad."

Sylvia looked ready to tear up on account of this, not realizing that Dagbert was probably the one who murdered his father. But like I mentioned before Alicia was not the one to come with this story to.

"Sylvia, I don't care."

Sylvia's head snapped up sharply and she looked appalled. It was an even more pathetic look {In Alicia's opinion} because she had tears running down her cheeks.

"You don't care?? You don't care?! How can you not care?! Caring is thinking with your heart!"

Alicia was ready to laugh at how dumb that sounded. She could've gotten that line straight off the cover of a book at a therapist's office. Alicia was tempted to say, Oh, gag me. But that would provoke an argument. The only way to get Sylvia to go away and leave you alone was to make her think she'd offended you.

Alicia said in a hurt sounding\offended voice: _"Are you trying to tell me I'm heartless?"_

Sylvia's eyes grew at least four times bigger than normal. If possible, she looked appalled at herself. She started to back away apologizing about a thousand times.

Once she was gone Alicia turned towards Lysander, who was trying and failing, to hide his laughter. Alicia had no doubt that he'd given Sylvia that corny line.

**After Art Class…**

Alicia couldn't help noticing that nothing at Bloor's Academy ever changed. That's probably what made her do what she did. Although she was known for acting upon impulse. Right before the concert she hung a sing above each of the coat rooms.

Above the music coat room she hung a sign that said in blue marker: **Sing like everybody on Earth is deaf**

Above the art student's coat room the sign, which was in green paint said: **Draw like it's all you know how to do**

She decided that the one over the coat room belonging to the drama department had to be special. So on a white sheet of paper she'd written **Act like nobody's watching **in black block letters. She'd then colored in the rest of the paper in rainbow colors. She'd colored in the block letters purple.

Sure it wasn't all that original, but it left her feeling like a genius for a good twenty minutes.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This was sort of like a filler chapter. I kind of wanted you to get a look at what Alicia's everyday life at Bloors is like. Read and Review! Jenny Nimmo {pretty sure that's how it's spelled, I'll look later.} owns and wrote the books, I own and wrote this story.**


	12. The Concert

**Chapter 12: The Concert**

When they got into the theater Emma and Tancred sat next to each other and Alicia and Lysander sat directly behind them so they could hear everything.

The concert was great. Fidelio and Gabriel were amazing, even Charlie sounded pretty decent. About half-way through the concert Tancred gave Emma the disc. Emma had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking with joy, and Lysander had to stop Alicia from shrieking triumphantly when it was official that the two art students were dating again.

It was only after that happened that allowed them to really enjoy the concert.

Only a few minutes after they'd all settled down did Alicia grab Lysander and Emma's capes and blow in Tancred's ear. Tancred and turned around irritably and Lysander and Emma just looked at her. She pointed down towards a row of seats near the front. {All the students sat in the back.} That's where they found all their parents. They all nodded as they saw them.

Silence was the most important rule during a concert, so Alicia spent an agonizing ten minutes trying to get them to understand what the big picture was. Once she was on the verge of getting kicked out and they still hadn't understood she signaled to them that she'd explain after the show. This they understood.

**Later…**

Alicia looked ready to explode with excitement, but before she could explain Manfred noticed the signs. Of course he was furious.

"Who did this?!"

"I did!" Olivia piped up.

Manfred glared at her for a few moments. "Vertigo…. I'll let you off this time because I don't feel like having you around during detention time, but be warned, this is not the week to test your luck." he said as he strode away.

"Liv, I would've confessed!"

She shrugged. "I don't mind helping out. Your signs are brilliant by the way."

"Thanks." Alicia then dragged the whole gang, Charlie and everybody, to the first deserted classroom she could find. It was there that she told them what she'd seen.

Paton and Julia had had engagement rings.

**Read and Review! Did I surprise anybody at the end? This is not the last chapter!**


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter 13: The Wedding**

Surprisingly enough the wedding actually went pretty well. Well, the beginning anyway…

{It's been three months later, by the way.}

Julia left early to get ready with all the bridesmaids, so Emma stayed at Tancred's house until it was time the guests to arrive. Once the Torssons and Emma arrived Emma and Mrs. Torsson walked in, but Mr. Torsson pulled Tancred aside for a last minute warning.

"Tancred-"

"Dad, I've already gotten this lecture from mom and Sander."

He sighed and said "Control yourself okay?"

"Alright." In his mind he added _I'll try._

Charlie and his family had arrived two or three minutes before them. Lysander's family and Gabriel's family arrived soon after. Fidelio and Olivia's families definitely made the loudest entrance. {Billy had stayed over Charlie's house that weekend.} The Onimouses arrived with Una Onimous and Naren Bloor. They even saw Asa and his mother standing in the back. {They planned to leave once the ceremony was over, before dusk.} Benjamin showed up last, his parents had gotten caught up in some spy work. {Sorry if I forgot anybody. I chose not to include Naren.}

Anyway, like I said everything was going pretty well. It was inside and everything was lit by candlelight so it was all the more romantic. Once they kissed and they were officially married was when everything started getting interesting. Tancred had behaved himself pretty well up until then. But when Alicia decided to throw a piece of cake and it hit him in the back of the head… well, he kinda lost it.

He used the wind to pick up a few pieces of cake. He hit Alicia, Lysander, and a few other people who were laughing.

"TANCRED TORSSON!!!" boomed Mr. T. {Does anybody know Tancred's middle name?}

Unfortunately one piece of cake was still under his control. It was aimed at his dad who redirected it at his son. It hit him, but not without splattering all over Emma too! Everything got dead silent.

Julia decided on a good way to stop the silence. "Alright everybody, it's time for the throwing of the wedding bouquet! {I think you all know what I mean.} Despite regular traditions, this time it's just going to be all of the children!" {I added all because at some weddings it's just the females who participate. At my dad and step mom's wedding it was all the unmarried people.}

All the children got into a squished group. The most amazing thing happened when Julia threw it. Tancred caught one end and realized that someone was holding the other side. He looked over and saw Emma clutching the other side. {My two friends were reading this. One asked did Emma catch it?! My other friend got all sarcastic {in a friendly way} and said No! Lysander caught it! I cracked up and felt like sharing this with you…}

Their faces got so red it looked like somebody had painted them. Everything got silent again. About five minutes into the second long silence Fidelio and Olivia started clapping and cheering like they'd just gotten married for real. This was soon picked up by the whole group. If possible Emma got redder. But the embarrassment went away when, to everyone's surprise, except Lysander and Alicia, Tancred kissed her.

**Later…**

Everyone stayed in a good mood and that good mood continued when they got home. It was late when they arrived at the Thunder House so Mr. and Mrs. Torsson went up to bed. Tancred and Alicia stayed up a bit longer telling every joke they could think of, whether it was good or not, basically they were just having a good time. They were still laughing as they walked up the stair. Once they got to their bedrooms they heard the phone ringing in the kitchen.

"I'll get it." said Alicia as she hurried back down the stairs.

She was still smiling as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Alicia. I was just wondering if you'd told your friends yet about your connection to us?" {The voice was not very pleasant.}

Alicia nearly dropped the phone when she heard his voice.

"_Dad?_"

**Review Please! This was the last chapter but there will be a sequel! Any guesses on who Alicia's dad is? Yes, he is somebody you already know. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed this story!**


End file.
